Mage's Rogue
by nakuney
Summary: Avyanna Amell is returning to where her family was from. Kirkwall. As time passed she grew to love Kirkwall. Well, more like a certain Captain, on an extended stay. When her escort is called away, she worries for what is to become of her. How will she be able to navigate through the tensions of the Circle of Magi and the Templars.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N a sequel of sort to Witch's Snare. DA is owned by bioware. read and review if you so choose**

* * *

The docks of Kirkwall loomed before us. The feelings of despair, fear, hate and hopelessness relentlessly assaulted me. Even as far away as we were, it felt as though I was right in their midst. I felt like I was suffocating with them. A loving hand rests on my shoulder. "Tis too much. You need a break, rest for now love. Build up your walls again." I turn to Morrigan. I nod and kiss her cheek then I kiss Kieran, our son on his forehead. He reaches for me. "I do believe he wants his other mother. He has been fed and changed." She hands him to me. "Come along Kieran, let's get out of the roasting sun." he snuggles into my chest and falls asleep. Avyanna had dozed off, I wake her. "We are almost to the docks, you said to wake you." I remind her. "Thank you. I hope we can find the Amells." She says. "We will." I tell her she kisses my cheek and Kieran's head.

Morrigan enters are cabin a few minutes later. She removes her clothes and packs them in my bag. "We'll be docking shortly. It is best that I am not seen. I am far too recognizable thanks to those insufferable bards." I smile at her and watch her change into raven. I open the small window and she flies out. I knew that it was up to me to find us a place to stay at until we could establish a house somewhere. Tonight it would be the Hanged Man Tavern, tomorrow I would search for a house. I took a deep breath and built my wall back up. "Are you ready Kieran? I do not think Kirkwall will be an easy place to live. I already miss the Wilds, and I haven't even gotten off the boat." He was still asleep his only response was to clutch my shirt tighter in his little fist and snuggle closer.

We walked into Lowtown and headed to the Tavern. I heard shouting around the corner and went to investigate. "You can't solicit her brat this is my spot. Leave you filthy little urchin." He went to kick her and I ran and kicked his leg away. "What self respecting man hits a defenseless child." The Merchant glared at me. But he wisely walks away. I kneel down by the girl. "Hello little one. My name is Alexi. What is yours?" I ask. "Dana." She says. I notice a bird in a cloth, it looked like a baby hawk. "Whatcha got sweetie?" I help her stand up cradling the bird in her hands gingerly. She points up. I see an empty nest. "It fell from there and its family just left it there." She opens the cloth. It is alive but the wing is broken.

"I see its little wing is broken. Are you trying to save it?" She nods. "That's why I was here. I was trying to get coin to take it to the mage healer in Darktown. I don't know if he could heal it." I smile at her. "I'm not sure healing magic works on animals. However, my wife is really good animals. She might be able to save and fix it. May I buy the bird from you?" She nods. I hand fifty silvers." Then an idea strikes me. "Dana, how long have you lived in Kirkwall?" I ask. "About six months, my brother and sister brought us here." She replies. "Do you know of a family by the name of Amell?" she looks up her eyes widen. "I know a Gamlen Amell, he isn't very nice, but his sister Leandra Hawke is. She gives us food and coin if she can. Her daughters are nice too. They go out at night and get rid of the gangs. They try to make Kirkwall safer for everyone." She says.

I smiled at her. "That is very good of them, do you know where I can find Mistress Hawke?" She nods. "The Hawke sisters are away right now, but Mistress Leandra should be home." I ruffle her hair with my free hand. "Can you take is to her?" she shakes her head. "Gamlen is there. He's mean. He scares me." She says. "Ok. Avy. Do you still have the map?" She pulls it out of her pack. "Can you point us to it on the map. It is very important we speak to Leandra at least." She nods and points to it. I hand her a Soverign. "Thank you. That was very helpful and brave." She hugs my leg. "We should get to the Hanged Man. It's getting dark." Avy reminds me.

Dana pulls her skirt. "You are a very beautiful lady. Be careful in there. There's a pirate lady in there and she likes to flirt with anything of age she deems pretty enough. I have heard her, she says a lot of vulgar things, even around little ears." Avy kisses her head. "I will Dana. Thank you for the warning." Avy looks around and cups her hands together. "This is for you, for being so nice and sweet." She opens her hands over the little girls and opens them. A little stone carving of a Griffin is left behind. "Time to be off sweet girl. Night is coming." She hugs Avy and rushes off. We enter the Tavern. "Ah. The familiar scent of booze, piss, vomit and a hint of blood. I do not think my wife will appreciate it." Avyanna giggles. "Probably not. But I'm sure she expects it." She says.

I find the owner. "We would like a room for the night. Any possibility you know who we could speak to about a more permanent residence?" He shakes his head. "How many beds tonight?" he asks. "Two, preferably a private room please." He nods. "That'll be 4 sovereigns." A dwarf approaches us before we hand the coins over. "Yuri. What have we told you about trying to take advantage of refugees. You know Hawke wouldn't like it very much. And you know what Hawke does about things she doesn't like." Yuri's eyes widen. He shakes his head. "1 sovereign." I hand him the coin. "We'll get that room ready within an hour. Please have a drink and a meal on the house. To make up for trying to swindle you." We nod and say or thanks.

I turn to the dwarf. "Thank you, Mister…?" he holds out his hand. "Tethras, Varric Tethras. Please just call me Varric." I shake it. "My name is Alexi, my friend Avyanna and my son Kieran." Kieran opens his eyes and looks at the dwarf, then turns back into me and goes back to sleep. "Cute kid. Nice to meet you all. Care to join me for a drink?" I nod. "One moment please." I head to the front door open it and my raven wife flies in and rests on my shoulder opposite of Kieran. He looks at the bird confused, but shrugs. "My wife, sends me messages through her. She is away at the moment." I explain. He nods and we follow him to his suite. "I couldn't help but overhear, you are looking for a residence in Kirkwall." I nod. "Just until, my business here is finished. We aren't sure how long it will be though." I tell him.

"I may be able to help you. I won't ask your business though. Anyways, my friend Hawke and I have cleared some houses in Hightown as well as here in Lowtown of the gangs that previously resided in them. I bought them and was considering renting them out. I could show you a couple of places tomorrow afternoon." He says. "That would be great." The inn keeper let's us know our room is ready. "I'll go get us settled." Avy says. She heads out with our packs. "You know your friend reminds me of someone, but I can't place who." Varric says. "Probably Revka Amell. Her name is Avyanna Amell. She's Revka's youngest. We were going to speak with Leandra tomorrow." I said.

"Why? If it's money you're after they don't have any." He says. "Nothing like that. We have money and all of are willing to work when we need to. Avy, she grew up in the Circle. She is just looking for a family." I tell him. "Andraste help us another apostate." He groans. "She isn't an apostate. She passed her Harrowing two years ago. The Circle in Ferelden, sanctioned her to go with me. I have all her paperwork if needed." I explained. "They normally don't let anyone leave the Circle structures without having a Templar escort." He says. "She has one. I'm her escort. She is my responsibility." I said. "Seriously, you don't seem like a Templar." He comments. "It is a long story, sort of, perhaps one day I will tell you. For now, though I believe it's someone's feeding time. When available come and get us tomorrow." I said. Bidding him farewell and retreating to our room.

Upon entering Morrigan reverts to her human form. She quickly bathes and dries. Kieran begins to get fussy. Morrigan comes over to us. "Perfect timing as usual love. Her you go." I hand her Kieran and she sits on the bed and begins feeding him. I do try not to get aroused by the sight of it, but her breasts are so lovely. "You're drooling love." She comments. "Sorry. At least I don't get jealous anymore. They just look so enticing and delicious." She chuckles. "Later love." She says. I lick my lips in anticipation.

Once he is fed, bathed, and changed he falls asleep rather quickly. We place him in his travel bed. Avy notices the hungry look we share. "Right. So I'll be downstairs. I'll be back in an hour or two." She leaves the room and immediately Morrigan set out to ripping our clothes off. We make it quick, well quick for us is like twenty minutes. She sleeps peacefully, and I head downstairs. Avy is talking with a dark haired woman. I see her face and recognize her, she is the rogue from my dream. I look around but don't see her sister anywhere. "Making friends Avy." I say to her. "It's more like a family reunion. Avyanna is my second cousin. Runa Hawke, though I prefer Hawke." I shake her hand. "Alexi. I know she is your cousin. I brought her here so she could meet you all." I reply.

"Cousin, you did not say how deliciously enticing your lovely friend was." She looks at me. "Would you care to join us for a drink? Maybe you and I can get to know each other a bit later." She winks at me. "As I am sure you would be lovely company, I am here for Avy, nor do I believe my wife would approve." I said. "She can always join us; I am an equal opportunity lover." She says. I sigh. "Be as that may, my wife and are not." I tell. She chuckles. "Fair enough. I will see if Isabela is up for a tumble." I nod. "No hard feelings?" I ask. "None. It is not as though I have never been turned down by a beautiful woman before." We shake hands. I look at Avy. "Are you going to be ok down here? I just wanted you to know that we were done with our amorous activity. She and the baby both are asleep." She nods. "I'm going to grab a drink and sit by the fire, sleep is eluding me at this moment." She stands up and embraces me. "Good night Alexi. I'll be in soon." I nod at her and then Hawke.

I stand at the bar waiting to be served, when I feel a hand grab my ass. I grab the hand. "Hawke, I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was married and not interested." I turn and see the pirate from my dreams. "Hawke was right you do have a great ass." She turns her head to the table. "It is nice juicy and firm." I do not see Avy anywhere. "Where's Avyanna?" I demand loudly. I see her heading towards me a book in her hands and reading as she walks. "Relax Alexi. I am here, I went to use the privy and on my way back I found this intriguing book about Rivain." She keeps walking and bumps right into Isabela's ample chest. "Excuse me…" she looks up. "I'm uh… very…umm… sorry." She stutters. "I'm not." Avy blushes and steps backwards turns and runs for our room. "Something you said Isabela?" Hawke asks. Isabela's eyes stayed in the direction Avy fled. "Huh? What was that Hawke?" she says distracted. "Never mind. Rum?" Hawke asks. "Please." She shakes her head and I escape before either notices me. But I most certainly noticed the chemistry between the two women. _"Matchmaker Alexi, is on duty again it seems."_ I think smiling to myself.

I enter the room and find Avy sitting in a chair her hands over her face. I approach her. "Avy?" she looks up her face is flushed. "Maker. How embarrassing." She says placing her hands over face again. I kneel in front of her and remove her hands. "What happened?" I asked. "You saw it all you know. I ran into her chest, and when I looked up to offer an apology, I felt hot inside, then she spoke and I felt wetness drip down from between my legs. It's not like I have never been aroused before, but never like that. Not even when I saw her on the docks before I returned to the tower. Sure I got curious, and slightly aroused, but I didn't drip. I am sure she could smell my desire, I certainly did." I hug her. "I'm sure she didn't smell you, especially not over the smell of piss and stale vomit." I smile, she chuckles. "They don't really teach you how to control those kind of desires at the circle." She says. "Well, you are not at the circle anymore. We will help you." I said. She hugs me again and heads to her bed. I check on Kieran and to go to the bed. As soon as I lay down, Morrigan rolls over and wraps her arms around me, I feel the hint of a smile on my shoulder blade, followed by lips.

"Are you staying with us today love?" I asked her the next morning. "As your messenger bird, as you said yesterday." I kiss her. "It's the only thing I could think of on the spot. I did not think you would appreciate if I called you my pet." She slaps my butt as I get out of bed. "My pet is fine, in the bedroom only." She says. "As you will, my pet." She glares. "Well, we are in the bedroom darling." She grins. "Cheeky little blighter." I kiss her again. "You love it Witch." I said. She sighs. "That I do, my love. That I do." She moves her tunic aside and feeds Kieran. I have to look, lest I be lost to my passions again. "Avy. You ready to go meet Leandra?" She ties her boots up. "I'm ready." We wait only a bit longer till Kieran's needs are met and in my arms he is again. Morrigan once again stowing her clothes in my pack and becoming my messenger raven, by all accounts.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are leaving, why?" I asked the two women who were akin to family for me. "Flemeth is in the Free Marches. The damn Dalish clan here resurrected her from a piece in an amulet. That your fool of a cousin agreed to carry here for her. Kieran and I are not safe. We must leave. I know you have become attached to those here. So I tried to convince Alexi to stay. She stubbornly refuses to do so." Morrigan said. "Flemeth is no fan of mine either. I thought I killed her. Blighted harpy hag." She grumbles. "So now I must leave, because you are afraid of the Witch of the Wilds who has not been seen in all of the time we have been here. There hasn't even been a peep from here. You haven't had visions and Morrigan has not felt her. Do you have any idea how unfair it is to me? I built a life here. I have family here. And you want me to uproot that?" I ask angry. "Avy." Alexi says. "Don't. Just don't." I have tears in my voice and eyes and retreat to my room.

Hours later there is a knock on my door. "Avy. Please let us in. We would like to talk to you." Alexi says. My anger had faded, but the hurt was still there. But I get up and let them in. I thought it would be just Morrigan and Alexi, but it was everyone, with exception of Fenris. I assume he refused to come. My eyes set on Alexi and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. "What's this a farewell party?" I ask. "Not for you, sweetbread." Her voice still slithered over and in me, I felt the familiar throb of desire as always for Isabela. At least now, I no longer ran from her or blushed madly. "Alexi says she and Kieran will be leaving. You are staying." Fenris says entering the room. That surprised me, he hates all mages.

"I have spoken to every one explained my situation. And they have all agreed to protect you from the Templars. Also I have spelled this amulet, if you have need of me I will be here instantly. The down side is you will have to move in with Hawke, or if you chose move to the circle with Bethany. Cullen is there, he will look out for you." She lays out my options. I start to think over the options. I know how lonely it is in the circle, but then I may never get the chance to be with Isabela. I was going to start going after her. Although, she has made it clear she does not do love and relationships. I could at least spend a night with her. "You don't have to decide where to go right now. Just enjoy tonight. Think tomorrow." Alexi adds. _"Oh. I will."_ I lustily stare at Isabela. She blushes barely noticeably and shivers. After a couple of hours, I grab Isabela from the party. I wasn't sure if I should be the aggressor, but tonight I figure what the hell. I'm going to go live at the Circle tomorrow. I can at least live out my fantasies for the night.

I dragged her to my room and as soon as I shut the door I pushed her up against it and ravaged her mouth. After a moment, she pushed me away. "I like where this is going." She comments and jumps up wrapping her legs around me. I walk us backwards until the back of my legs hit my bed. She pushes me with her hips. Soon daggers and clothes are all over the place. I shock her when I roll us over and top her. "It's my last night of freedom, therefore I'm on top first." I kiss her hard before she can speak. We get lost in the fires of passion. The kisses remained passionate but not as rough as they were.

When I reigned kisses all over beautiful breasts, I was gentler. My hands squeezing them tenderly, my tongue glided all over every bit of her chest. It was time I moved this to the next level if her moans were any indication. My finger walked down her middle to the hair covering her sex. I parted the hair with my fingers, she was soaked. I teased the lips with my fingers, walking them down to her entrance. She let out a frustrated sigh and bucked her hips. I stopped my ministrations and pulled my hand away. "Andraste's ass! Why did you stop?" she asks. I grin and bind her wrists together with magic. "My bed, my rules. I will fuck you when I want to." I bind her legs spread eagled. I tease her again. "Please. I need to cum." She says. "Beg. Beg me to get you off." I tell her.

"Avy, please baby. Please make me cum. I need to come so badly right now." I kiss her and insert one finger, I add a second while I'm moving within her. My mouth clamps on to her clit and I suck it in lashing at it with tongues and teeth. My pace quickens, her body tenses she shouts upon her release. I undue the binds. She is gasping for air; I smirk at her. "Always wondered what you'd taste like." I lick my fingers. "And how's that?" I smile and kiss her my tongue parting her lips. "Like that." I get up and look for my clothes and hers. I pick up her breast binder. She appeared in front of me. "My turn now sweet cheeks." She tosses me on the bed, and tops me. I let her. It was a long night of passionate, if not acrobatic sex. I woke up alone as expected, all my limbs felt like jelly and I smiled pleased. I could go to the mage prison happy and sated at least, for now.

I was surprised Alexi, Morrigan and Kieran were still here. "I thought you had left already." I said ruffling the now 4-year-old Kieran's hair. "Aunty." He said and reached out to hug me. I kissed his head. "We will be leaving soon. We wanted to give you the chance to say good bye to Kieran and I need to escort you to the circle. Are you sure you want to live there?" Alexi asks. I nod. "Bethany is there. Besides I'm used to the circle and I can keep an eye on things." I said. "Alright. If that is your wish. I will see it done." She says with a heavy sigh. "I must do what is right Alexi. I know neither of you care for the Circle. Even though Hawke is my family, I cannot in good conscience put her at risk for housing an apostate. Which is what I would be and Bethany needs company and someone to look out for her there. You know as well as I that this branch of the Circle is not good. Here they hate mages and show it. In Ferelden, at least they respectfully hate mages." I said.

"What about Isabela? You know going to the Circle will keep you from seeing and being with her." Alexi adds. "Alexi. You and I both know that when it comes to Isabela, nothing but a few nights of pleasure can she or would she offer. She is afraid of love. I had sex with her last night, because I accepted that. I made up my mind to go before I had sex with her and it hasn't changed. I'm going to the Circle." I said. Morrigan sighs. "Leave it alone love. She has made her decision, foolish as it is, it is hers to make." Alexi looks at her frustrated. "But…" she starts. "Avyanna is an adult. I know you love her. That is why you must respect her decision." Alexi sighs and nods. "As you will it Avy. After breakfast we leave. Do you have everything ready?" she asks. I nod embrace her and kiss her cheek. "I love you Alexi." She holds me tighter. "I love you too Avy." She says tears in her voice.

Morrigan in her usual raven form sits on my shoulder, her way of saying good bye to me. Kieran holds my hand and we walk slowly to match his little feet moving. We approach Cullen. "Knight Captain Cullen." Alexi says. "Lieutenant Alexi." He responds they both shake hands. We follow him to the First Enchanter's office. "Knight Commander Meredith is away at this time." Cullen says. So I must surrender Avy to Orsino. "First Enchanter Orsino. Avyanna Amell has been in my charge for four years. Avy is an exemplary mage. She has great command of her abilities. Healing and Force Mage disciplines. She would serve well as a mentor. She has no history of blood magic use. She has read on the counter spells of blood magic, but never employed them. These are her transcripts. I must leave the Free Marches, and she has requested to remain here." Alexi goes through the beginning of my transfer.

Orsino looks at me. "Very well. Avyanna Amell. Why do you wish to remain here?" he asks me. "Well, sir, I would like to become an instructor for other mages and I need more training to do so." I reply. "Good enough for me. Knight Captain?" he asks Cullen. "As acting Knight Commander in Knight Commander Meredith's stead. I hereby witness and accept Enchanter Amell into the Kirkwall Circle if Magi." He says formally. "Then I Knight Lieutenant Alexi hereby transfer my charge to Knight Captain Cullen and First Enchanter Orsino." She hands my phylactery to Cullen. "Alright. So I will need you to surrender your staff to the First Enchanter Orsino. Your roommate should be here soon to get you settled in." Cullen tells me. I hand my staff to Orsino. "Iron bark?" he seems in awe. "Yes sir. It was a gift that Alexi gave me. The Sabrae clan's Master Crafter Ilen made it for her to give to me on my 30th name day this year." I responded. "I went and got him a lot of ironbark. Fought a lot of darkspawn and an ogre. So please sir handle it and treat it with respect." Alexi says. He nods.

I restrain my smile when my roommate turns out to be Bethany, she in turn, does the same thing. "Avyanna Amell, Bethany Hawke." Orsino says we shake hands. Alexi smiles. We wave goodbye and leave the office. "So, you know my sister would have looked out and taken care of you. Why come to this…place?" I knew she wanted to say shit hole, and I always agreed with her. "I do want to become an instructor. But Runa has a lot on her plate as it is with Anders and Merrill. Not to mention Fenris and Isabela. She has enough trouble with those four. Plus, I thought you might be lonely." After she shuts the door we hug. "Thank you. Ever since, that thing almost happened a couple of months ago, I've been on edge. Cullen keeps looking at me, I worry." She says. "You don't have to worry about Cullen. He is a gentleman. I even would have considered him a friend on Ferelden. He probably looks at you because he wants to make sure you're alright." I reply.

"Maybe. But how come he hasn't done anything about the other bad people that treat us horribly?" she asks. "The short of it, since Uldred he has had more trouble trusting mages, but I think it's because he either does not know about them, or can't do anything about it." I answer. "Meredith, doesn't do anything either. I've actually seen her nod in approval when a Templar was being rude and crude to a mage." She says. "She despises mages. From what Alexi said, a blood mage raped and killed her sister. She would have been next if a Templar hadn't come by looking for the mage." I tell her. "Wow. That is horrible. That should never happen to anyone. But then is she really the one who should be leading this branch of the Templar Order?" she asks. "No one else was willing. And her hatred never seemed to get in the way of her duty. But that has been changing, so Alexi said she observed." I explain.

"So, something has to have happened to her since she was made Knight Commander. What could it be? I was shocked she allowed Alexi to work in the Gallows. She is a mage too." Bethany said. "She is both. But for the purpose of here she chose to just be a Templar. If she were to return to Tevinter for any reason she would use her mage abilities. Alexi uses what is best for what needs to be done. She is special, that much magic ability and she is half dwarf." I said. "Really. Half dwarf? No wonder she is as short as she is." Bethany says. We giggle a bit. A bell sounds. "Time for classes to start." Bethany tells me and we head to the courtyard. I had missed learning, but when it was time for lights out our rooms were locked. This was new to me. In Ferelden we were never locked in our rooms, but we had at least four guards in the hallway.

"Hey Avy?" her voice whispers in the dark. "Yeah?" I ask. "Did anything ever happen between you and Bela. I have never seen her want someone as she did you." She says. I grin. "Yeah. Last night. I took her to my room. You can imagine where that led." I said. "I can. I think. Isabela secretly sends me letters. Mostly little smutty stories from her past and in great detail. You know being here, pretty much ruins any chance of being with Bela." She says. "You know as well as I Bela doesn't do relationships." I said. "And you are ok with that?" she asks. "She never really gave me a choice. I had sex with her last night. If I had stayed I wouldn't have even tried to have sex with her." I said. "But you love her." She said. "Maker help me. I do. You can't stop who you fall in love with. Here at least, I had her for one night and now I probably won't ever see her again. Maybe here my love for her will die." I said.

She slips out of her bed and into mine and we hold each other. "I'm sorry Avy. But on the bright side, at least you got to be with the woman you love for a night. I wonder if Runa and Merrill…" I giggle. "No. Runa is hopeless. And Merrill is too shy. They are still dancing around each other." I said. "Well, that settles it. The next time either of us are out, we push them to at least say they love each other." I chuckle. "I don't know Varric and Bela have been trying for years and they haven't gotten anywhere." I tell her. "Hmmm... We'll have to think about how to approach them then." She says. "We? What's this we thing? This is all your idea." I said. "So we'll come up with something." She says. "Yeah. We will. But remember if this goes kaboom it was your idea." I said teasingly.

A couple of weeks pass and I get a small stack of letters. I was surprised it wasn't opened, but Cullen and Orsino were still in charge. If I was Meredith I would read everyone's letters. Bethany too had a stack. "They aren't opened. Meredith has always ordered letters to be read. Alexi always gave me letters personally from our friends. Especially Isabela's. They confiscated anything that could possibly evoke our desires, thus making us more susceptible to desire demons." She said. I shook my head. "The more you deny anyone those things the more susceptible mages become. In Ferelden, you can have relations with other mages or yourself, just not the Templars. It is completely against their rules, the Templar Orders anyways. But sex has happened between the two on occasion. It is generally looked down on, but if a Templar falls in love then it is really bad. The punishment is usually dispelled from the Order and the mage is usually made tranquil." She looks at me shocked. "Harsh. I know. But when you fall in love, you do crazy things. Alexi was willing to let herself die, so Morrigan could be free." I said. She looks at me curiously. So I tell her Alexi and Morrigan's story.

"That's a side of Flemeth I never knew. When we met her as we fled Lothering, we knew she was nug shit crazy, but she helped us get here. Do you think that is how she really prolongs her life? By stealing her daughters' bodies?" she asked. I shrug. "We don't know. That's why they had to leave. Too many rumors for too many years of Flemeth being in the Free Marches. To better protect their son being used by Flemeth and keeping Morrigan out of her clutches too. Better safe than sorry." I told her. "So essentially it's our fault my sister and I, that they had to leave. If we hadn't made a deal with her, she could have been neutralized?" Bethany asks. "You would also be dead. But no I do not think it would have made a difference. I met her once, didn't know it was her. Your description and Alexi's differed so widely. But when I met her, I got this sense, that she was more than just a powerful Maleficar." I shared.

We were quiet just going through our mail. "Hey! I have a letter from Merrill." She looked at it. "Is that Dalish?" Bethany asks. "Yes. She taught me how to read, speak and write Dalish when she wasn't off with Runa." I said. "Bela has been trying to teach me Rivaini through the letters she sends through the Templars. Varric has done the same with Dwarven. It has made it more bearable here." She said. My eyes widen. "I have an idea. We can teach each other. I know Dalish and Orlesian. I could teach you that and you could teach me Rivaini and Dwarven. We get to learn new languages and practice teaching something." She smiles and agrees. We open the letter from Merrill, I read it through and say out loud things that are safe to be said. "Ma Vehnan, means my heart right?" I nod at her. "Is she talking about Runa?" she asks. "She worries that her hobbies, will make Runa leave and want nothing to do with her "I reply. "That's ridiculous. Runa has no problem with her hobby. It's different when others have the same hobby." She says. "I have tried telling her that constantly. She won't listen. I blame her clan." I said.

She opens a letter from Runa and chuckles. "Avy. Look." She shows me the letter. "I do not know if Merrill's hobby keeps her from me or if it is because I'm a shem. Bela says get her a little drunk to loosen her lips and legs. I fight the urge to hit her when she says that. I try to explain that I love Merrill and would never make her do anything if she wasn't sound of mind. I want Merrill to talk to me because she wants to, not because she is too drunk not to. She always responds with; 'That's why I deal only in lust not in love.' It's cruel, but I bring up Avy, when I get too pissed off at her. 'Avy seduced me. That night was all her idea. I don't regret it. But I also did not initiate it.' Then she gets so drunk she forgets I mentioned her. I do not know what to do about Merrill. If Alexi were still here I could ask her, I mean she's married. Maybe she has an idea. Oh Sweet Maker. I want Merrill to be my wife. Bethany, I want to marry Merrill. I love her and I want to be with her. But marriage has never been foremost in my mind. Now it is." I read more of Merrill's letter. I translated it for Bethany.

"How am I supposed to tell Runa I love her. Why would she ever love me. I'm a Dalish Pariah…" quieter I say the next sentence. "and apostate who uses blood magic. But she has always been so sweet and helpful to me. She doesn't talk down to me like Anders or insult me like Fenris. But that does not mean she is ok with me using it. I dream about having what Alexi has. I see it so clearly. There is a cottage by the tree line of a forest. There's a fire roaring in the fireplace. Runa is cooking something that smells so good. I am returning from a walk with Rufus, the smell beckoning me home. Home to my Runa, my mate for life. After we eat and clean up we just lay on the couch. I'm using her as my couch, but she never complains about bones digging in to her. Her arms are around me and I hold a book for her as she reads out loud with that sexy and soothing voice she has. But is just a dream, a fantasy really." I finish reading it.

"Mate for life, is that like marriage?" she asks. "To her people yes." I reply. "So they both want the same thing from each other. But are too afraid and shy to do anything." I nod and read more. A few minutes later I come across something that might help. I read it to her. "This might be the push we need." I said. "But the mirror. It's dangerous. Runa doesn't care about the hobby. But she does not like that thing." She says. "But she loves Merrill. Remember crazy things. You know Runa could never deny her a request. Especially, if it will make Merrill happy." I reply. She sighs. "I do not like it, but yes this is the push we need." I begin to write back and then I get a feeling of danger. Behind us I hear a rustle, and I sense a presence. Like Isabela when she is shrouded in shadow. I grab Bethany and haul her to her feet and I just wait. The assassin is near, I close my eyes and just before he appears I use a mind blast and knock him back and stun him. Luckily Cullen was near us as more popped out everywhere. He fought with us. After the last fell, the assassins were searched. Orders were found. Less than a half a day later, I wave farewell to my cousins, Varric and Isabela. We gaze at each other for a moment. I don't want her to see my love for her. So I turn away and head back to my room.

Leandra visits me a couple of times, we share our worry for her children. I had found the secret path into the Gallows. Luckily another such path was found, this was the one the Assassins came through, but it was in the inner courtyard and was immediately closed. But I found the one in the basement. I felt a small thrill as I walked through the path. It led to Darktown, not far from Anders clinic. I gave him a shock when I walked in, he half expected Templars to be behind me. I explained about the passage way and then I went to see Merrill. I knocked on her door close to morning. She opened it and I put my hand over her mouth and shushed her. "I have to be quick so listen. Ask Runa to take you to your clan to retrieve it. She might say no. She might not. But unless you ask you'll never know. I know you worry about how you come across when you speak to her. But you need to talk and tell her how you feel. That is the only way your dream may come true. Or do what I did to Bela. Get her drunk and seduce her. Either way you need to tell her." I kissed her cheek and rushed back to the passage way and into the Gallows. I used an old fashioned trick and picked the lock to get back into my room. The irony was not lost on me. Most people picked a lock to escape not to return to imprisonment. But that's what I was doing.

Another couple weeks pass and I am greeting Bethany at the gates. I wave to my friends who seem utterly haggard and exhausted. "Maker, how I do hate being underground." She explained about the trip and everything that transpired. "I told Runa to talk to Merrill. That if she wanted to marry her she would first need to at least tell her how she felt. If not, then nothing would happen. Either way, she would at least know how Merrill feels. I got an I'll think about it. I hit her with an arcane bolt. And said she thinks too much. Isabela and Varric found it very amusing. She promised she would talk to her within a week at the most. Bela and Varric said they would remind her." She says. "So they are going annoyingly harass and remind her until she does it." I state. "Yep." She replies. I told her about my discovery and talking to Merrill. "Hopefully. They stop being idiots then." I said. "Perhaps dear cousin you should take your own advice. Talk to Isabela. Regardless of whether there is any chance for more. Tell her, that way you can start letting go." She says. "When did this become about me?" I ask. "When you dear cousin, agreed to help me with them." I glared at her and then smiled. She was clever and devious at times. A week later I got a letter from Merrill saying that she did as I suggested and now she is going to live with Runa. A similar letter came to Bethany from Runa. "Your turn Avy." I groaned. I did not want to do this.

At lights out when our door was locked, I waited an hour and turned into a small cricket and went under our door. With the recent troubles with other mages we were on lock down most of the time and the Templars had doubled. I couldn't believe I didn't think about doing it this way first. I was happy Alexi left out that I could shape change. I make my way through the gallows and underneath the gate and go to secluded corner and turn into an owl. Upon arriving at the Hanged Man another hidden spot I turn back into a cricket and go under the door. I find Isabela at her usual place at the bar. I watch her turn down at least five propositions and from very attractive males and females. "Rivaini. I am worried about you it's been 3 months and you haven't had a good tumble in bed." Varric says. "Are you offering Varric, I mean that chest hair…" she reaches for it he slaps her hand away. "Don't touch the merchandise. All joking aside, what's going on with you? Is it Hawke and Daisy? Jealous of one of them or both.?" He asks. "Neither. I'm happy for Kitten and Hawke. There just hasn't been anyone catching my attention of late. Mostly, I'm just worried about finding the relic. Castillion will kill me without it." She said.

I watch her down a bottle of whisky and head to her room without company. She had turned down everyone who came up to her. I was rather impressed, I kept hidden perversely watching her undress. "Mmm…" I saw her begin touching herself, the need in me began to burn. I moved to a table near her but not to close, just close enough so I could watch better. My eyes were glued to her as I watched her tweak her nipples. I was starting to itch to touch her. She inched one hand down her stomach I made a chirping sound then went still she paid no mind to it. She began stroking her clit. "Oh… Avy…please. I need more. I was about to do something really bad or really good. It would depend on how she saw it. She is so into her pleasure she doesn't hear or see me shift back or remove my clothes.

My fingers trail over her arm and down to her hand on her breast. My fingers take over as do my lips. She grabs a dagger from under her pillow. I stop it with my hand and press her arm above her head. I kiss her lips deeply. "You aren't supposed to be here. This is a dream." She reaches to pinch herself I stop her. "Then it is a good dream." I kiss her again until she seems to be drugged by them. I resume my ministrations; she rolls into my hips. "Avy, Avy…need." I kiss her neck. "I know love. I know what you need. Let me love you." I worry my words will bring her to full wakefulness. Again she is delirious with pleasure and desire. I kiss down the center of her body my lips dragging over her skin.

My mouth and hand find her pussy together and I move them both in tangent. She whimpers in need. I bring her close to orgasm but not completely. I had an idea. Alexi showed me the process. I knew it would take a lot but I had to do it even if only this one time with her. I looked inward pooled all my magic I could muster. She could feel my warmth the vibrations adding to her pleasure. I look down and focus on that point. My clit becomes a penis. I glide back up her body pressing her legs further apart with my knees. I lift her a little and begin to press into her. With one final kiss below her earlobe the whole of length is in her. We move like the rocking waves. I had pictured this many times. Being inside of her with the waves rocking us and the moonlight shinning on her face. She bucks harder, I take her cue and move in her faster. She is close I can feel it, I'm right behind her. I lean over and as I thrust one last time I whisper to her. "I love you Bela." There are tears in her voice, "I love you Avy." Then I hear her snoring and smile. I remove my simple locket and fasten it around her neck and place her dagger back under her pillow without waking her. I leave shifting from cricket to owl then cricket again and crawl under my bedroom door and shift back. Removing my clothes. I see a little bit mark on my shoulder above my left breast and smile. I crawl into bed and in moments I am asleep. My last thought she loves me.

I was aware of one thing for sure. Even if she figured out that she wasn't dreaming, she wouldn't come to the Gallows screaming how I took advantage of her. But I gathered a letter saying that might come. But I got neither and for another month no letters from her anymore. We were laying down reading our books when an alert goes off and our door is thrown open. Cullen hands Bethany and me our staves. "The Qunari are attacking the city. We must fight and protect those that can't!" We nod and follow him. It is a desperate fight through the city finally we reach Viscount way. I see the Hawke Estate and then nothing. I feel the tingly warmth of healing magic and come to slowly Bethany helps me stand. I'm a little woozy and my steps falter. I look around and see our friends except Isabela. Aveline notices. She makes her I will kill the whore look. "The slattern stole a priceless Qunari artifact from them. She finally found it, then left your cousin and us to deal with her mess." I nod. "Wonderful." I say sarcastically. My aunt had been murdered and now the woman I love may very well cause the destruction of Kirkwall.

Orsino provides a distraction on one front Meredith on the other. Bethany and I go with Runa. We stare in horror as The Arishtok cuts off the Viscounts head and it rolls by our feet. A big scuffle breaks out and we fight dozens of Qunari until the Arishok says to stop. I feel winded and I had been wounded badly but I would stand until this conflict was over or I bled to death whichever came first. The doors kicked in and my dusky goddess came into the room. She was wearing my pendant and I had to hide my smile. Our eyes met and it felt like an invisible thread stretch in between us. "What." Isabela said. "You stole from us you must be punished. You will submit to the Qun…" my ears drowned him out. I was getting weaker. I had managed to staunch the bleeding with a large scrap of cloth and my belt. "She stays with us." Again it gets garbled. "I accept." I had been slowly putting healing magic on me, but it did not seem to do much, but I stood.

I stood tall and still as I watched my cousin fight a duel to protect the woman I loved. And when the Arishok fell so did my cousin. We rushed forward. She needed immediate healing. But it was a deep and dangerous wound. "Avy, can you heal her. Heal her enough to move her." I nod. Our friends keep the others away and I put my fingers to her forehead and the wound. I pour everything that I had in me into her healing her. My love for her and Bethany, my sadness at losing Leandra. My gratitude for her defending Bela. The love I could feel coming from Merrill for her. The love I had for Isabela. After a few minutes, the bleeding had stopped and I had repaired the most life threatening injuries. I could go no more, but maybe a little bit to make sure. I stopped healing my injuries and I looked up at Bela and Merrill. "Take care of them cousin. I love you." And poured the retained magic into her then fell over.

"I can't believe you are going to send her back to that prison. She saved Hawke's life. She has been hurt badly, the infection is still there. She should be with the people who will take care of her. Not those who could care less if she lives or dies." I would know that voice anywhere, my Bela. "It's your fault slattern. If you had not stolen that relic from the Qunari in the first place, and then ran off with it as soon it was found. But no you had to be the stupid, selfish bitch you are." Aveline. I wanted to yell at her do anything to stop this hurt I saw creeping into my Bela's heart. "Just leave Isabela. Get out of my city!" I saw tears shimmering in her eyes. My heart hurt, I wanted to throw a stone fist at Aveline, but I was too weak. I listened to her leave. Then I heard and saw nothing.

I have no idea how much longer I slept for but my whole body hurt. I turned my head and looked to my right. Runa was in her bed a slender elven arm draped over her and I could see the top of her head on Runa's chest. I weakly sat up. "You know cousin you're supposed to be resting. You were hurt pretty bad." She whispers. "I could say the same for you Cousin. Are you well?" I ask. "Well enough to get up and make you lay back down. But I am quite content with my future wife in my arms and would prefer her to remain there." She said. I sigh and lay back down, something lays on my throat. I fumble with the thing on my neck. It looks like my locket at first glance but as I study it more it was of Rivaini make. I opened it and saw on one side it said. "I remember. I always will." On the other side it had a mini portrait of her wearing my locket. And now she was leaving. I would never see her again. I wanted to get up and find her. But I couldn't. I was stuck in the Gallows. For the first time I wished I had never joined the circle in Kirkwall. I silently cried myself to sleep that night. I hadn't done that since I was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

Four long years had passed, there are a few nights I cry myself to sleep, remembering what I had lost. My only solace now was teaching the children with Bethany. "Avy. It's been four years; don't you think you should move on?" Bethany asks. "I considered, it but the idea of being with anyone else makes me sick." I told her. "Alright. Enchanter Amell and Hawke, it is time to go." Cullen says. We had just finished dressing. Bethany was wearing a dark blue dress, I was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a tunic a shade lighter. "Yes Knight Captain. We are ready, and thank you, Meredith and Orsino for letting us go to Runa's wedding." I told Cullen. "It is the least we can do, as a reward for continued exemplary behavior." He replies. We nod and head out with him to the Alienage. The ceremony was to be small, just us and our friends really. Sebastian did not approve of the union but he went anyways, mostly to keep the Revered mother safe, Marethari even came. Both would be doing the ceremony as a joint effort. The Chantry for Runa and the Creators for Merrill.

I thought my heart would stop when I saw Isabela, actually dressed, well more than usual. She was wearing a captain's outfit, pants and a long shirt even. She looked very refined, but she could have been wearing a potato sack and my heart would still stop and burn for her. Uncle Gamlen escorted Bethany first to stand at Runa's side, then I gulped, because Isabela was my escort. I stood next to Bethany. She stood next to an empty space. Our uncle choosing to sit next to his daughter. Then Varric came escorting Merrill to the altar where Runa waited. We partially listened but our eyes never left each other. I could feel the love she had for radiating towards me as I had no doubt mine was reaching out to her.

Both of us longing to be where Runa and Merrill were now, but both knowing it could never happen. I was not free to do so, and she was unsure if marriage would sit well with her. Her last marriage didn't suit her. I nod and mouth "I know. I love you Bela." She mouths back. "One day maybe. I love you too." We cheer when Runa and Merrill kiss and as soon as we are able we find a quiet place. We don't say anything, nothing needed to be said. But we kissed and I was able to slip away, Bethany distracting Cullen with dance after dance. I met her in her room our lips smashed together again and we let our bodies to the talking for us. After, I have snuggled into her laying on her chest.

"Are you staying this time Bela?" I ask her. "If Captain man hands and Hawke allow it, yes I would very much like to stay." She replies. "I hope you can, even if I can only see you briefly here and there, I would be happy." I tell her. "Avy, that night when you gave me this locket, how did you get out of the gallows?" she asks. "I know shape shifting magic. Alexi and Morrigan taught me. Alexi never told them here I could. So I changed into a cricket, then an owl then a cricket again and crawled under the hangman's door. I watched you, that night. I watched you turn everyone down. Then I followed you and watched you change and begin to pleasure yourself. I was coming to tell you how I felt only at first. Then I got distracted and could not contain my need." I said. "And that? How did you do that?" I blushed looking down at my manhood appendage. I walked in on Alexi and Morrigan and then I asked Alexi how she did it." She gave me a book on how to do it. She explained it to me and showed me. I always wanted to use it on you." I said. She chuckles. "I'm glad you did. That kind of sex never completely sated me." She says.

"Is that how Kieran was born? I'm not going to get pregnant am I?" she sounds generally worried. I laugh. "Bela, just because I can manifest a man part, doesn't mean it has all the same functions." I told her. "But I can feel your cum inside of me?" I chuckle again. "You won't get pregnant. Magic can't change what I really am. To get pregnant you would still need a man's seed to fertilize you. So don't worry my Bela. No kids can we create, but if you want some we can make arrangements to do so or adopt." I tell her. "Maker no. No children please." She says. I kiss her collarbone. "As my captain wishes." I tell her. "I like that. 'My captain'. Your rogue or pirate works too. As long as I am yours and you are mine, I am happy. I may be bad at relationships, but with you I want to try and make it work." She kisses my lips.

"I need to go. The reception is almost over and I need to go back to the Gallows with Bethany and Cullen." She hugs me tightly. "I don't want you to go." She says. "I don't want to go either love, but I must. Things between mages and Templars are strained badly. If I don't report back, a Templar will hunt me, then that could push this tension over and a civil war may break out." I tell her. "I don't care. Run away with me. We'll sail away, and leave whatever may happen behind us." She says. I slide on top of her and kiss her deeply. "On what ship my love?" I ask her as I kiss her neck. "I'll get us one. Until then we can keep you hidden." I stroke her cheek. "I cannot my love. Not yet. One day, when things settle down, we can do that. But I won't start a civil war. Let's enjoy the time we have and what time we can create." I nip her neck. "You are trying to seduce me into your way of thinking." She says as she arches her back when I take her nipple in my mouth. "Possibly, is it working?" I ask. "Balls!" and she flips me on my back and impales herself on me.

I leave her room and see Cullen waiting for me at the end of the hall. "Are you ready to go now Avyanna?" he asks. "You knew. You knew I had run off. I was coming back." I said. "I know. That is why I did not worry. You are not one to become an apostate, especially not now. I promise you Avy, if I could free you, I would." I hug him. "I know Cullen. You have been as family to me. Even though I know you used to love me." I said. "Still do, but it's now as if you were one of my sisters. Come on, time to get you and your cousin back." He said and he lets go and it's back to us being a mage and her Templar escort. We say are goodbyes and return to the gallows. I hide my locket in my breast binder. As soon as we return and are locked into our rooms, I take it out and put it back around my neck. "Alright. Are you content again?" Bethany asks. "More than content. I'm actually very happy." I said. "Good, because all that moping was getting on my nerves." She says smiling. I throw a pillow at her, she throws one back and for ten minutes our life, our world seems normal again. We feel free again. "It is time for sleep enchanters, no more playing around." Our Templar guard says. We fall silent and sullen. We are not free, and we would never be. Neither of us wanted Thedas to become entrenched in a civil war.

Bethany was allowed to leave again. Cullen her escort to Orlais, through my letter from Isabela, Hawke had gone to. Something about helping an elf named Talis steal something from some duke. I wrote back to her in Rivaini, telling her where I would meet her. As usual, I shape changed to sneak out and flew to meet her on the wounded coast at the campsite she set up. We made love for hours on end till it was almost dawn. I kissed her goodbye, and flew back to the gallows then crawled into my room. Today was a day of rest no classes to attend or to teach, so I slept in as long as I could, nor did I leave my room, I just stayed there reading, our meals brought to us in our rooms. Meredith was doing everything she could to not let us congregate for longer than a class could take.

The classes were watched over by at least two to three Templars. Many mages chafed under the scrutiny, I could care less. "You don't care that they watch us like we are children. Why?" one of the apprentice mages asked. "No. Let them watch. I was at the Ferelden tower when the blood mage's unleashed abominations upon us. If it had not been for the Hero of Ferelden, I would have been forced to become one. I do not fault them." I explained. "Not all of us are like that. Not all of his use or approve of blood magic." He said. "They don't know that. All they've seen is mage after mage using blood magic. Two out of three mages that had escaped that the champion had to find attacked her with blood magic. All those mages from Starkhaven used blood magic, then more recently Grace and some other Templar's kidnap the champion's sister. They used blood magic to contain her and used it incapacitate me when I tried to stop them. Mage after mage that had become a problem used blood magic. Show them something different and maybe they will relax a little. So shut your mouth and just go with it." I said.

"What about freedom? Don't you long for it?" he asks. I shake my head. "With every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart, and every breath in my lungs. But I will not start a war for selfish reasons." I told him. "Easy for you to say. I was supposed to get married to the woman I love, start a family. Grow old with her. And the Circle took that from me." He says his fist balling. "No, you took that away." I said. "What? How can you say that?" he says. "You attacked a Templar with magic. What had she done to you? Nothing. You attacked because you wanted to." I tell him. "She was on my parent's land…" he said. "Helping your parents with the harvest. She was doing nothing to you. I saw it. I was there remember helping her with the harvest. You came out of your home threw a fireball at her. If I had not been with her, you could have killed her and her son. Then she wasn't even the one who turned you in. Your parents did. Had you not attacked Alexi, your parents wouldn't have done that. So you took away your own freedom." I said. "You wouldn't understand. You have never been in love." He said. "You know nothing of me." I said and walked away.

"Dav said you went on a rant with him." Bethany said when she came back to our room. "Did you have a nice trip?" I asked. "Does Wyvern hunting and Qunari intrigue count. Though it was hilarious when Talis asked my sister if she was married." I arched an eyebrow as she told me of her adventure. "So. Now you tell me. Why did you rant at Dav?" I explained about him. "Dav. Is an idiot. It's mages like him who cause all the problems with the Templars. And it isn't like he is the one being bullied. Half the time they just ignore him." Bethany says. "Enchanter Amell. The Knight Commander wishes to speak with you." Cullen announces. I sigh and follow him to her office. "It has come to my attention that you are sneaking out of the Gallows once a week. It has also been made known to me that you can shape shift. Please explain to me why this was not reported to us when you were transferred here and where you have been going." She demands.

How did she find out? I wondered, I discovered that Dav had been the one to report it. As apparent when he peaked his head in. "I thought it was in my transcripts. I never really used it very often. It takes s lot out of you to change shape and it can only be done for animal shapes. As for where I have been going, I have a lover on the outside. She stays at the hanged man. I have been going out to umm…be intimate with her." I said blushing. "This will need to be verified. Who is this woman, another mage, Templar?" she asks. "Former Captain of the Siren's Call. Isabela of Rivain. She's a rogue and duelist." I tell her. No sense in lying about that. "Knight Captain. Verify her story. As for you Enchanter Amell, you will need to be registered as a shape shifter. Your person and room will be searched for any restricted items. Your roommate to. I do not care if she is Hawke's sister. And you will be assigned a room to be shared with a Templar and special wards put in place to prevent any shape shifting. Starting now, you are under investigation." She approaches me. "Remove your clothing. I am going to search you." I hold back the tears and remove my clothing.

A couple of Templars take the clothes to be thoroughly searched and any enchantments removed. She removes my locket. "Not spelled." She opens it. "Is this her. Your lover." I nod. "Any and all personal affects are restricted to only circle approved robes. This is one violation. Now shut the door and lean over the desk. I need to see if you have hidden anything else in you." I reach the door my eyes meet Dav's and I shed a tear and shut the door. Again as instructed I lean over the desk and try not cringe as her almost freezing hands search my privates roughly. "I take no pleasure in this. I am just trying to complete my duties. Normally, I would just let another Templar search you like I did. But I respect Hawke enough to not do that. Even if she is married to that apostate elf." I cringe again. She knew about Merrill. "Yes. I knew about the elf and the former grey warden. But he is a grey warden, and therefore I cannot touch him. And the elf is protected by both your cousin and the dwarf. I can still get to the elf. But I am willing to allow the elf her freedom because I honestly believe Hawke is keeping her in check. And Hawke as done much for my city." She says handing me a new set of circle approved robes. She opens the door and an escort of two Templars gently grabs my arms and leads me to what I think is my new cell. But that was not out destination. They sat me in the courtyard, a chair in the middle. I saw Bethany being led to the courtyard too another chair placed. There we sat and waited for our room to be searched. I noticed that her mini family portrait necklace was missing.

Two hours passed when the Templars and Knight Commander approached us. Her voice rang out clearer. "Enchanter Bethany Hawke. You have been found guilty of having several personal affects. But this but a minor infraction. You are to be remanded to solitary confinement and five demerits. One for each item found. Enchanter Avyanna Amell. You hid the scope of your abilities, therefore undermining our duties to properly supervise you, you carried personal affects and had trunk full of restricted items in your room. You have been proven innocent of any use of blood magic. You have left the Gallows repeatedly without proper permission. For failure to report all your abilities, I will no longer permit you to teach. For leaving the Gallows repeatedly, I strip you of your earned title and label you an apostate. You will be held as our prisoner in solitary confinement, until such time we can perform the rite of tranquility. Let this be a lesson to all. You are here so we can protect the people from magic, as well as try our utmost to protect you from the demons who would prey on you. And I will no longer allow to let anything slide. All classes are cancelled and all mages remanded to your rooms." She said and walks away.

"You can't do that to her, she's an Amell." Bethany says. Meredith. "Speaking a name that no longer has meaning here, helps her not Enchanter Hawke. Good day." She replies and leaves. Dav comes to pace with my escort. "Still. You do nothing. They will take everything from you and you won't even lift a finger?" he asks. "No. I will not help plunge Thedas into civil war. Don't you get it Dav? There are no winners in a civil war. A Mage and Templar war would devastate all of Thedas and would never truly end." I said to him. "And what of your lover, is she to not worth fighting for?" he asks. "I would die for Isabela. But I would never allow her to become hunted. I accept the rite if it but spares my love that fate." I tell him. "I don't understand you. "He said. "Nor will you ever. You are a selfish, petulant child, whom lacks the capacity of compassion." I tell him and head in the direction of the prison cells beneath the Gallows.

I was sitting in my cell, thinking and waiting I'm not sure for what exactly nut something was coming. Something big and disastrous. "You are really just going to sit here, and let them make you tranquil?" I look through the bars. "Anders? Where are the Templar guards?" I ask. "I knocked them out. But don't avoid the question." He says. I stand, stretch and walk to the bars. And look him in the eyes. The Anders I once knew and almost could have loved was no longer there. All that was left of him was the anger and hatred and warped spirit of justice that was now vengeance. "Yes." I reply. "Why?" he asks irritated. "Because it is my way. Your way is fueled by anger and violence, all that does is reinforce that mages are dangerous and need to controlled. It reinforces people's fear. And fear leads to how mages are treated, which leads to the mistreatment. And a mage mistreated is more likely to become abominations because that is the only way they see the treatment ending. Which again leads to how mages are seen. It becomes a vicious and never ending cycle. My way, is more peaceful and I would hope others follow my example. Then maybe mages will be respected and not feared. Then maybe the Templars will not feel the need to be overbearing." I explain. "That makes no sense. Templars will never change; people will never change." He says. "Only because we show them nothing different." I reply. "Grr… forget it. We don't have time for this debate. He opens my cell door. I refuse to move. "Come on, they won't sleep forever. We need to go now." He says. I look him in the eyes again. "No. Leave Anders. I am staying right here." I state. He sighs is frustration. "Fine! Stay here. Become their pet Tranquil, or rot here. I give up on trying to rescue you." He says. "I'm sorry Anders. But the cycle of hate, ignorance and fear must come to an end." He shakes his head and walks away little flickers of blue looking veins showing.

"Oh, my love. You can be so impossible at times." I jump at her voice her shadow shroud drops. "I made sure they'd sleep a little longer. I have a feeling not even I can convince you otherwise." She says kissing my neck. I shiver with desire. "I do kind of see his point. If you are supposed to be a model mage. You shouldn't have been holding on to personal affects, in possession of restricted items, and definitely should not have been sneaking out to get booty." She says teasing me. "What can I say? I can't resist that Bela booty." I reply running my fingers down her hips. I feel her intake of breath. Then I feel the hard ground pressed to my chest, my robes pulled up as my lower small clothes is pulled sown to my calves. She pulls away and pulls me up and leads me to the somewhat cleaner bed. My orgasm is quick and instantaneous as her expert fingers work my sex to it's release. She flips us over and I bring my lover to satisfaction just as quickly. Then my under garments are stolen as Isabela leaves. "Until next time sweetbread." The guards return frantic. "Yeah. I'm still here." I tell them. They look confused, but shrug it off and resume their guard duties.

"Avy?" he asks. "Hi Cullen." I say. He opens the cell. "You need to go. I burned your papers stating you were named apostate and that you are do for the rite." He said. "Why?" I ask. "A life for a life. You saved me at the tower before I was imprisoned and you taken. And also, you and Bethany have showed me not all mages are the same. Meredith, I'm not sure I trust her judgement. Just please go Avy. Get Bethany and get out." I hug him. He hugs back. "Oh here. I got your locket back. I couldn't bring your staff. It would be a little too conspicuous." He hands me a small bag. I see it has the amulet from Alexi. My locket from Isabela and both of Bethany's necklaces. I nod at him and shift into a bird and fly out. I look down and see, my cousin and our companions fighting through the Templars in Lowtown and there are a lot of Templars. My love is surrounded, my mind races for how to help her. I feel my body twist and expand. I feel fire in my belly and roar, flames put up a barrier between my friends and the Templars I dive down and feel the change again. I was me again.

"Andraste's divine ass you were a dragon. A dragon Avy. I almost pissed myself when I saw a blighted big dragon." Runa said. "You know I thought you'd be bigger love. A high dragon at least." Isabela's sultry voice says. I smile and kiss her. "Maybe next time my love." I said. "And when did this happen? This being each other's love?" Runa asks. "About the time she joined the circle." Isabela replies. "I knew you two rutted, but I thought it was just a one-night stand thing." Runa says. "It was up until I broke out of the Gallows snuck into her room and took advantage of her." I said. "No. I fell in love with you the night I saw you on the docks of Denerim. I just never admitted to it until you snuck in and ravished me while I was half asleep." Isabela says. I grin. "Not to break up this love fest but it appears we are about to have company again." Runa says. We were at the docks; I saw two mages. Dav was one of them, the other was a woman who summoned a very strong pride demon. "I thought you weren't going to fight." He said to me sneering. "I wasn't. But my hands became forced to defend my woman." I told him. "Is this the one who sold you out to the Templars?" Isabela asks. I nod. "Only because I was trying to get you to help us against the them. He says pointing to a Templar. I recognize him as the one who would sneak out Bethany and my letters. Dav tried to shoot a fireball at him and I put a barrier around him effectively stopping the attack. "Even now, after all they have done all you have seen them do after Meredith orders our deaths you protect them." He says his rage becoming a beacon for demons if that specialty. "I protect those who have harmed none. He has helped us time and again, you included. He was always kind to us and treated us with respect. Not all Templars are the same. Just as not all mages are the same." We exchange words and spells.

I overpower him, my mana pool far larger then his. He is on his knees, weak and breathing hard. "That is what you have failed to see. Templars, mages, priests, and all of Thedas inhabitants are the same underneath. People. It is not what they can do, but how an individual uses it that differs." Then I see his body explode as a hidden mage sacrifices him to up their power. By the time the slew of demons spawned and the mage is dead we all breathe heavier. "We have to keep moving. I need to get to my sister. She was with Orsino last." Runa says. "You are such a slave driver." Isabela comments. We start moving. "Are you happy now?" I comment. "Thrilled. No shut up and move." Runa replies smiling.

"Maybe Quentin was right." Orsino says. "You knew about Quentin and what he was doing and you never felt the need to stop him. He killed our mother." Bethany says. She retreats away and Runa and I step in front of her. "Our mother is dead. Because of you." I see Runa grip her daggers more. Then I see a swirling vortex of blood pooling to Orsino. I grab my cousin and quickly put up a protective barrier around myself and our companions. I feel his blood magic grabbing and absorbing mine. I feel weaker. I could not hold much longer. Then there was a ball of fire falling quickly at Orsino and landing far enough away to interrupt his spell and stun him. I drop the barrier. "Show off!" I yell to Alexi. She helps me up as the others engage Orisino's abominable form. "This coming from the woman who turned into a dragon. I saw you do that. Sorry got a little held up in Lowtown. And I expect you to teach me how to be q dragon. After this I mean." She hands me a lyrium potion and we join the fray. "So nice of you to join us." Runa says. As she fells an arcane horror.

I collapse in exhaustion as what was once Orsino is finally destroyed. Another potion is handed to me, I drink it and Alexi and I set up to heal the others as quickly as we can. "Here. It's the last potent one we have. You'll be needing it." Runa says. Alexi hands out the last of her potent stamina draughts to the warriors and rogues of our party. "This is the final push. We stop Meredith here." She tells us. Isabela and my hand clasp. I kiss her again. "I love you Captain Isabela." She pulls me tighter into her embrace. "Don't you die on me. I love you." She says. "Don't die on me either." She slaps my ass and I go off with Alexi, Sebastian and Bethany to provide support and long range attacks.

Dozens of statues wreathed in the light of Red Lyrium come from everywhere. "It would be really great if a high dragon came swooping in melted a few statues. In this case swooping would be good!" I hear Runa shout "Or a Griffin." Merrill adds. Again I look within pool all my mana again and I feel my body wrench and bones pop. _"Andraste help me this fucking hurts."_ I think but quickly return to my task at hand. I hear my roar and the flapping of my great wings. I do melt some statues, but they seem to keep coming. It's too dangerous for more flames. So I land with resounding thump and the ground beneath me shakes as I rush whatever statue that comes at me. My claws grab it digging into the metal and with a great and powerful tug I rip it apart. Another Dragon lands and I can sense it is Alexi. But quickly we see that room to maneuver has become problematic. Another popping and wrenching and we have become Ogres. We manifest large swords and enter the fray again. Finally, Runa and the others have managed to defeat Meredith. We see her last attempt at victory turns against her. We slump to the ground exhausted and just stare at the Lyrium statue that was once The Knight Commander of Kirkwall.

A Templar approaches and Hawke and the others circle around Alexi and I. Then abruptly Cullen has them back away. Isabela and surprisingly Fenris help me up, Aveline and her guards stand on front of us like a wall. Runa and Bethany help Alexi up. Varric's crossbow and Sebastian's bow aimed in front of them. We turn and walk out of the Gallows and to the Hawke Estate. Once again I am lying on a cot in Runa's room. Alexi on a cot to my left. Runa tells us what happened as she tends to Bethany's minor wound. "You know. Now a part of me wishes I never suggested Aaron make Anders a grey warden, or that I gave him the means to escape." Alexi says. "Insight huh? Are you sure Faith didn't give you hindsight instead." I tease her. She throws a pillow at me and then groans. "Niceness before knives…well pillows Alexi." I tease again. "Hate you Avy." She says. "Lies, all lies." We chuckle then abruptly pass out.

I feel the swaying of the waves, gently rocking the boat. I stare at the Horizon, the beauty of the moon reflecting on the water and it is beautiful and fills me with peace. My rogue's arms wrap around my waist. "You know, I used to think the seas were the most breathtaking sight. But now I see I was wrong. Nothing is as breathtaking as the mage in my arms. My mage. My woman." I turn into her and kiss her. "My rogue and Captain. You have a way with words. So easily you sweep me off my feet." I smile and we both face the sea. A mage and her rogue, unsure of their destination, but where the sea takes them. And neither of us truly care as long as it is together. This is where I belong in Isabela's arms.


End file.
